t1wfandomcom-20200214-history
Cordana
Origins Born to a very wealthy family, Cordana had an easy life full of joy and excitement. Her family tried to teach her the best values to make her a leader and hoping she would grow beyond their already enormous success in life. Although she was born in San Jose, the family only operates their businesses there, they quickly moved on to a much more beautiful, remote, quiet location - the port town of Puntarenas, in which they owned pretty much everything. They also have a beautiful villa at Liberia. One of the things Cordana liked to do was participate in her parents' charity events, including bringing food and toys for kids in orphanages. It is there where she met Hazel] and the two became very good friends and she tried to visit her as often as she could. A year later, Cordana tried to convince her parents to get a home and help Hazel] as she was extremely smart and nice and even asked if it's possible that they adopt her. Her father thought it'll be nice as they're too busy to have another child, but Cordana could definitely use the company, so they filed paperwork to adopt Hazel], but gave it a 2 months test. In those 2 months, Hazel] and Cordana were unseparatable and loved studying together. At one point, Hazel hugged Cordana so hard, that the inner energies she had inside were awoken, but because she was feeling at peace and really loved and appreciated Cordana, , some of those energies were transferred to Cordana, who didn't feel a thing at the time. A problem arose, when Hazel] asked why don't they help all the other kids, not just her, she told her about her awful story that she hasn't seen her family in almost a decade and that they can do so much more with their money. Cordana said it's not up to her to decide. Hazel] started to read books without telling anything to Cordana about her powers. She felt awful at one dinner, where she was invited to where all the rich people were having a time of their lives, and throwing food to the dogs, food that can feed an entire shelter. She felt disgusted and left. Cordana tried to stop her, but it was too late, Hazel] had already set adrift. Just as she left, Cordana noticed some energy radiating from her hands that melted the wooden handle she was holding. *''Let's give this another try.'' *''Stop it, I'm not here to argue!'' *''It's nice to keep an open mind, but not so open that your brain falls off.'' *''We live in an age of diplomacy and we should adhere to it!'' *''Capitalism is an enormous blessing to society as we know it!'' *''That's alright.'' *Dark Side illusions do not contribute to 'Sorcerer's Feast', so plan accordingly. *Although it may seem like she got betrayed by Hazel, they actually both want the same thing, except Hazel is much more radical going about it, while Cordana wants to do it the peaceful, diplomatic way. *Although she can deals lots and lots of damage, Cordana has no means of escape and protection so she should be the primary target for protection in a teamfight. art_cordana1.jpg|Cordana Release Art early_cordana1.jpg|Early Lineart Category:Characters